


Don't you go.

by Kellybarakat



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Baltimore, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellybarakat/pseuds/Kellybarakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a dream, and it soon comes true leaving him heart broken and a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeeBarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeBarnes/gifts).



> I don't own all time low, all though I wish we all did lol. Please comment tell me what you think. I will try and update every monday and friday. as I am trying my hand at a one D fix as well.
> 
> (This is for Ellie, my awesome friend, I hope you like this merrikat, just as much as i have enjoyed writing it :) )

It was a hot summers day, in baltimore and Zack had just finished his last class of the day. He was now waiting outside the college gates. It was still light out, not much darkness had covered the clouds just yet, and Zack was thankful for that. He hated walking alone in the dark anything could happen to him. 

Not to mention there was a serial killer on the loose in Baltimore midtown area; and that was near his home. Taking a glance at his watch it now read, 3:40 pm, and he knew that the younger boy was late once again, or he was in detention. Rolling his eyes Zack grabbed his mobile out of his pocket, and dialed an all too familiar number, even a small grin was placed on his lip looking at the name. 

Waiting for an answer Zack let a small sigh fall from his lips not getting an answer Zack placed his phone back in his pocket he began to make his way home, knowing that the younger boy was doing his detention. “Always the naughty one,” he mumble to himself as he crossed the road. 

Once Zack had made it home, he flung his bag into the corner of the front door in the hallway, taking off his trainers and flinging his blazer on the banister with a sigh of relief glad to be rid of the thing for the day. Just as he gets into the kitchen he could smell the cooking of his mother's chocolate chip cookies they always smelled so great. And had, Zack taking one in secret. 

“Welcome home boy,” A rough deep voice soon sounded the room, “Hello father,” he replied looking up at the older man, in front of him as he too took a chocolate chip cookie. Zack smiled a little at his father at how he would eat his cookie it was the same way he would. “Did anything interesting at school boy?” he asked as he took a seat next to the older boy. 

“Not much father just did, some history into the crimean war,” Zack replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “Ahh that is good start, boy” he replied as his father stood from his seat, and made his way out of the kitchen. Zack knew that was the end of the exchange of pleasantries and small talk. He knew his father had more important things to do than worry about what his son was learning at school. 

***

Later that night Zack was laying in the quiet of his bedroom, looking up at the ceiling. Not only was he thinking about why the younger boy didn’t show, but why he didn’t bother texting him. Letting a sigh fall from his lips Zack took his phone from the bedside table, and looked to see if there was any message. But there was nothing none zilch nada. 

laying back down again with a sigh Zack slowly closed his eyes, tired from the day of work at college. Zack soon drifted into sleep, soon dreaming of a young boy who he was meant to meet after school. 

 

Running around in the park, breathless Zack caught the young boy and wrapped his arms around his waist, his bright brown eyes staring back at the oldest boys own hazle ones. Sending shivers down his spine and over his body. 

“Jack please don’t leave this town” Zack whispered his voice hurt and broken. Jack and Zack had been best friends since they both started school, and even made new friends with Rian and Alex. 

“I’m sorry baby but you know, what my mother is like,” the younger boy says as single tear rolls down his cheek. he could feel Zack’s heart breaking. “Baby please don’t I can’t lose you” Zack says almost in a whimper. Chewing his bottom lip Jack leans in and presses his lips to the older boys mouth and kisses him passionately. As the kiss carried on rain drops soon started to fall but neither broke the kiss or even moved away from each other as the rain got heavier. 

Letting a groan fall from his mouth Zack let his fingers slide into the younger boys, dark locks. wanting friction and more than just a heated make out session. This was his last chance to be with the younger boy after all. 

 

****

 

Feeling something, shaking his body Zack flings his eyes open soon seeing a showed figure beside him. “go away” he mumbled tiredly. “Ok then no make out session for you,” a voice sounds filling the room, the older boy soon sits, up and opens his eyes, noticing the voice anywhere. Looking over he see’s the younger boy standing beside his bed, with a small grin on his lips. 

His dark and blond locks showing in the darkness of his room. “Where the hell was you jack, I waited for you,” Zack says standing from his bed, wobbling slightly from loss of balance. “I had to make three hour detention today, didn’t I tell you?” the younger boy replied nonchalantly as he rushes over to hold the older boy up more. 

“Oh,” was all Zack could manage to say, as Jack had hold of him. When ever they both touched each other Zack’s brain went to mush and nothing would come out of his mouth right. “Fuck me,” the older boy whispered as he wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and looking into his eyes. His breath hitched as he just looked at the younger boy for what seemed like forever. 

“I’m sorry baby I didn't mean to keep you waiting, you know those teacher are like toward me,” Jack whispers in the older boys ear. Jack soon starts to nibble the older boys ear, hearing a moan coming from his mouth, knowing that when he did this to him, it made Zack weak at the knees and that was just how Jack liked it. 

“Lay down baby,” He whispers but of an order than telling the older boy. He soon complies and dose as his told, laying down on the bed once again. “I’m going to fuck you like you have never been fucked before,” Jack says seductively as he starts to take of his own clothes and leaving them all in a pile on the floor at his feet. 

“But jack baby my parents, they’ll…” the older boy stops in the midst of his sentence seeing the younger boy with nothing on him, standing gloriously naked right in front of him. 

“Well then we will just have to be quiet won’t we,” Jack smirks having an idea.


	2. Something Naughty this way

Zack watches as he see Jack’s right hand going further down, his body. The older boy hissed, feeling his own erection grown even more in cladded boxer shorts. “Your teasing me,” the older boy moans moving his own hand to try and relieve some of the pressure that was building inside of him. “Tut Tut don’t touch yourself,” Jack moans watching the older boy reach inside his boxers.

“Please baby I can’t hold on,” he moans watching as Jack takes hold of his own erection and moves his hand up and down his shaft. Jack moans as moves on to the bed, laying almost instantly on top of the older boy.

“Then cum with me baby,” Jack whispers his voice a horse Zack moves his body, closer to the younger boys body nuzzling his face into his neck kissing and licking the younger boys neck. Muffled moans and hisses filled the quietness of the bedroom. If they where any louder Zack’s mother and father would come walking right in wondering what was going on. (He would even get a slap on the wrist from his father) Zack thought to himself.

“We need to be quiet baby” Zack moans almost loudly trying not to help himself. Jack soon crawls on top of the older boy pinning him down and removing his hands from his dick.

“What are you doing baby?” The older boy moans at the loss of his hand being removed and the pleasure gone. “just lay still baby” Zack obliges and dose as his told. Laying still with his hands soon tied to his headboard.

“it’s like that is it?” Zack says as a small grin appears on his lips watching as Jack moves over oping the older boys legs more giving him more room, so that he could be in between him.

Jack moves closer to the older boy, between his legs soon pressing his dick, at the entrance of the older boy. Leaning down Jack presses his lips hard and kisses deeply passionately as he enters the older boy. Muffled moans and groans coming from both parties, knowing that if it was any louder they would wake the whole house maybe even the neighbour hood.

“Zack baby” Jack moans just as he was closing in on his orgasm, “Fuck me” the older boy moaned and on cue, Jack soon entered the older boy, picking up a rhythm hitting the older boys spot every time.

Moving together both Jack and Zack made unison moans moving together as if they were one, the world around the older boy soon forgotten about not caring if he was loud or not. All that mattered to him was here and now being with the love of his life.

Right now all Zack wanted was to be with Jack and he had got it, He could feel the love from the younger boy. It was out of this world infact it was magical Zack thought to himself.  

“Mmm baby untie me,” Zack moans wanting to touch and reach out for the younger boy, although being tied up to his headboard, was something Zack never thought of not even in dreams. Jack slowly leans down and presses his lips to the older boys and kisses him deeply passionately. As Jack starts to unite the older boy he could feel his own release and was about to cum.

“Jack..oh my god” The older moans almost as loud

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing a merrikat and also dirty so please go easy lol ;)


	3. something is wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Jack finds things odd, with Zack not showing the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the third chapter...I know it is short but the next chapter will explain it all.

waking up, the next morning Jack looks over to see that his bed is now empty. Sighing Jack slides out of bed and walks over to his bedroom door, but slamming into the bed side table as he was still half asleep. Groaning at the pain Jack opens the door and walks, down the hall way and toward the bathroom. Walking in the bathroom, and shutting the door behind him, he turns the tap on and runs the hot water.

 He looks up in the mirror ands groans, again. Seeing the bite marks, and bruise Zack had left on his neck and collar bone. Jack had said, not to leave bruises, where it could been  s seen. Turning the hot tap off, Jack starts, to get washed avoiding the nurses as they hurt tone touch. He wonders how hard the older boy actually did them hicks. Shaking his head Jack soon start to grab his razorblade and the shaving cream from the cupboard.

 ****

 Later that morning Jack waits outside the school gates for Zack, they only had another few minutes before it was time to go in for registration. Looking at his watch it now read 7:30am, and Jack groans knowing he would be late if he waited for the older boy. 

Pushing himself off the school gates, Jack starts to make his way up the steps and inside to the busy halls and toward his locker. Jack looks over soon seeing a guy sourned by girls.

“seriously every morning they drool over him,” Jack mumbles to himself. “Yeah it pathetic really” a voice soon says but it wasn’t Zack voice. Jack look up and soon see Rian his best friend. “who is he?” Jack says quietly.

“Some guy he transferred from England, his name is Alex something,I can’t say his other name” Rian mumbles as he watching the younger boy fling books that he needed for his lessons.

 “Have you seen Zack?” Jack asks just as he shuts his locker door and the second bell sounding through out the hallways of the school. “I got a text from him last night saying he wouldn’t be in today, he didn’t say why” Rian says showing the younger boy the text.

Jack thinks nothing off it and, makes his way toward his class. Walking into his class, and toward his seat nearing the back, Jack looks around the room hoping to find the older boy. But to avlie he was a no show again.

 Jack started to think that maybe, their relationship was to blame for all of his dissapracenes. Feeling something vibrate in his pocket, Jack takes out his phone and see’s a text from Rian.

 

**TO: Jack**

_"Any news from, Zack yet?"_

**from: Rian**

Chewing his bottom lip, Jack looks toward his teacher, hearing him call out names for registary. Glad that his name hasn’t yet been called. 

 

**To: Rian.**

_“no not yet, and this isn’t just the one time he’d done this to me,"_

**From Jack**

“Jack barakat” The teacher soon calls, jack looks up “here” he grumbles. loud enough so that the teacher could hear him. Putting his phoe back in his pocket, Jack leans his arms on his desk and lays his head against them.  Last night it was perfect, no one to interrupt them but that was only because Jack mother and father had gone out to a hotel, even the thought of them going to a hotel was gross to Jack. 

 

***

 Once again Jack had been at school, all day and Zack was a no show. Things in Jack’s mind started to go into over load wondering why zack was never at school after they made love the night before, or why he wouldn’t even talk to the younger boy. 

 He could tell the older boy was, acting strange but when they were together it was like he was himself the Zack he fell in love with. Closing his eyes Jack soon falls asleep knowing that, in registary his teacher would let the class do what they wanted for an hour, and Jack was thankful that he could catch up on an hours sleep. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love your thoughts, and maybe some kudos ;) thanks for reading.


	4. Dreams come true. Don't they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds himself asleep in class, and soon dreams of his boyfriend Zack leaving town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italic is where Jack is dreaming, at the end its normal writing.

_Walking back home after a boring day at school, Jack sighs as he walks up to the front porch that was now coloured green and white. Grabbing the keys from his black trouser pocket he takes them out tiredly and put the key in the lock.Flinging the door open, Jack could tell the house was quite and that not normal for him. as soon as he would walk in, Jack sister would come running to the door shouting at their mother, “Jack’s home mommy” she would say. But not today it felt different, and in jack’s gut he could feel that their was something wrong._

_Jack walks into the living room, their was no one there not even his father who would be sitting the arm chair watching tv. “Mom?” Jack calls out as he makes his way toward the kitchen, normally there would the smell of cookies baking or cake, or even dinner for that night. But nothing the house was empty._

_“May,” Jack soon calls out to his sister, as he reaches the hall way toward the stairs. Letting a sigh out Jack looks around “where is everyone” he mumbles to himself as he makes his way up the stairs and on the landing.  Walking into his room, Jack shuts the door behind him noticing something different about it. Chewing his lip he walks over to the messy bed, and sits down leaning his elbows on his knees as he runs his hands through his hair._

_Looking up he see’s a shadow in front of him, slowly he lifts his head, and see’s Zack standing right their. “where the hell have you been?” Jack snaps standing up and getting  in his face. He felt angry and upset that the older boy hand’t been in touch with him._

_“Jack I…I’m..” Zack tales off, before he could finish his sentence.  “I have been worried sick about you all damn day” Jack soon starts shouting. “what have you been doing? no show at school, only seeing me at night zack what the fuck is wrong?” Jack says soon letting a sob out trying hard to  hold it in._

_“Jack please let me explain I been avoiding school and us because…because, my..my father he” Zack stutters soon looking down at the floor. He couldn’t keep his tears in not wanting to let jack down._

_Jack looks at, Zack seeing his tears, “I’m sorry baby I just don’t know what to do, I was scared, I don’t know how to tell you” Zack says, wrapping his arms around himself. Jack soon wraps his arms around the older boy to comfort him._

_“It’s going to be ok baby I promise you” Jack whispers as he holds on to the older the boy. Jack couldn’t understand why the older boy was scared, he couldn’t understand what was going on in the older boy’s life, the only thing they talked about was school their friends and their love life._

_But right now jack felt that their was something more that the older boy needed to tell him what was happening. “Jack I have to leave,town” The older boy mumbles into jack’s neck. Jack soon looks at the older boy, and starts to laugh. But he was being serious, the older boy had to leave town. Not just because of his father being moved to a different company, But it was also the beatings he got at school, Jack never saw the beatings._

_“You…Can’t what about us,”  Jack sobs soon letting his tears fall down his face thick and fast. Zack hated to see the younger boy cry and to see him upset, like this it was breaking his heart quite literally._

_“I’m sorry baby but were over, I’m leaving tomorrow” the older boy says just as upset as Jack. If Zack could he’d kick his fathers ass for taking that job, and ruining his life. For Zack this wasn’t fair, he had friends a boyfriend that he cared deeply about, and now it was being torn apart by his father._

_“Please don’t cry baby,” the older boy croaks holding a sob in trying to be strong for Jack. “I’m losing you all ready, we have only just begun” he sobs letting go of the older, boy and walks back to sit on his bed as he places his head in hands and sobs._

_"I know baby I’m sorry I really am, I want us so much but I can’t stay,” Zack says trying hard to hold his tears in. But nothing was working they soon started to fall just as much, as the younger boys was._

_“Go get out leave me alone!” the younger boy soon screams, feeling anger pouring through him. But Zack walks towards him kneeling infant of him, as he places his hands on the younger boys thighs, he looks up at the older boy. “I said leave,” Jack sobs wiping his eyes furiously._

_Zack stand once again feeling the anger in the younger boy, he slowly turns around, and makes his way toward the bedroom and soon walks out into the hallway and down the stairs._

_Jack lays on his bed, sobbing. His chest hurting with every breath he took in as tears fell fast down his cheeks. “I love you Zack Merrick.” Jack sobs in his pillow soon closing his eyes and falling asleep._

_****_

The house was quiet still when Jack soon wakes up. Slowly he gets up from the bed, and makes his way into the hallway, and down stairs everyone was still out. Looking out the window, it was now dark and night time had fallen, furrowing his eyebrows Jack looks around again, wondering why no one was home. 

“Is anyone home?” He calls out as he walks into the kitchen finding it empty. Jack wraps his arms around himself, feeling a slight chill. “What the fuck is going on?” he mumbles feeling his body being shaking. 

Soon he opens his eyes and looks around seeing everyone including his teacher staring at him. “Jack you where dreaming.” Megan his classmate says to him. She would always sit next to him, pretty little blond haired girl with bright blue eyes too big for her petite face. She wore make that looked perfect on her every day. 

“W..what time is it” Jack asks as he sits up in his chair and rubbing his eyes. The class giggles for a moment, but they soon stop and carry on hating amongst themselves.

“Its nearly nine am” Megan says with her lips into a small smile as she lets the younger boy settle back into realty.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure how many chapters I will be doing for this story but for now i will still continue.

Once, the school day was over, Jack makes his way out of the building soon bumping into Rian and some other boy he was talking to. “Rain something is wrong,” Jack huffs as he stands trying to catch his breath from the fast walking he had done.  

“Jack what is wrong with you?” Rain asks as he look at his best friend confused and furnishes eyebrows. “I…I…It’s zack,” he says as he looks  at the other boy who had just gone quiet from the conversation he just had with Rian.

Jack soon rushes down the steps of the school, and makes a run for it, soon Rian finds himself following the younger boy along with the new kid in toe. “Jack slow down what the fuck is going on and stop talking in riddles” Rian shouts just as he catches up with the younger boy.

“Jack can you please explain what the hell is going on?” Rain orders just as the younger boy stops in his tracks. Jack turns around and looks at the other soon standing beside, Rian who is now chewing on his bottom lip. 

Jack groans and rolls his eyes. “Zack is leaving town, I know he is,” Jack says in a rushed tone. Rain furrows his eyebrows, wondering what the hell is he talking about. “Jack he was in school yesterday he can’t be leaving” Rian says confused. 

Sighing Jack turns around and starts to, run toward his boyfriends house. He couldn’t help but, let the tears fall as he ran, the cool air making the tear stains on his checks dry quickly. Jack was thankful he was running if he had be walking his tears would show to the other boy he didn’t know. 

“Jack please just talk to me, I don’t know how to help otherwise” Rian calls as he runs once again catching up with the younger boy. “Just call Zack” He snaps soon reaching the boys house. Jack rushes up to the house the brown and white porch empty, no double swing chair or table. He rushes toward the front door and bangs on it as hard as he could. 

“Zack” he calls out shouting his voice a horse from the tears that fell as he ran, “Zack please i need to talk to you,” he shouts again and there was nothing from the older boy. Not even his parents. 

Jack soon opens the door to the older boys house, and walks right in. “Is he always like this?” The boy who was with them asks Rian. “Only if their is trouble and I’m guessing this is” Rian explains to the boy as they follow Jack into the house.

Rain looks around the house it was empty, just like Jack had said Zack had gone. The thing Rian couldn’t understand was, how the hell did Jack know. “Jack no one is here it looks like its been empty for years.” Rain says as he confused as to what was really going on.

Even the thought, of Zack leaving was enough to make Jack upset and hurt, he had only just found the love of his life  four months ago.  Jack makes his way to the older boys bedroom, flinging the door open, he soon see that it was in fact empty the only thing that was left was a note and picture on the older boys bed.  Jack walks over to the note tears streaming down his face. He picks the note up just as he sits on the bed, looking at the perfectly curled hand writing that so neatly done. “To My Darling Jack.” was what it had written on the front in neat curly writing. 

Rain soon enters the empty room, watching Jack quietly just another pair of foot steps sound in the room. “He’s gone Jack,” Rian says his voice quiet and appolictily. Jack turns the note over and slowly starts to undo it. His tears still falling thick and fast. 

 

_“My dearest Jack, I am sorry to have left like this it_ _wasn’t how I wanted us to go.I had asked my father if I could stay he wasn’t having any of it. I am so sorry my love I really am, if their was another way I could be with you I’d jump at the chance._

_I wanted our last night together to be perfect, just you and me undertake stars making love. Being with each other for the last time. But my father wanted to leave during the night, I am now finding myself on some arm camp in the middle of no where._

_This maybe the last time I get to write to you my love, But their is one thing I want you to promise me._

_I want you to promise that you, will move on find someone else who will make you happy, because in the last four months we have been together, I have found myself at my most happiest when I am with you My darling Jack. I am always with you by your side, my love._

_I love you Jack don’t never forget that._

_good bye My sweet jackary I love you forever and always._

_your Zack_

_xxx_

Jack soon lets a sob out as he finishes reading the letter. “whats wrong with him?” the other boy says. “Alex could you go get jack some water and tissue please,” Rian says getting annoyed at the boy asking questions all the time.

 

Rian slowly makes his way over to Jack who is now laying on the older boys bed and sobbing in his pillow, it still smelled of him as well.

 

“Jack I'm sorry he’s gone,” Rian says trying to hold his thoughts and anger back. He remembers, when Zack and jack first dated. Rian threatened Zack that if he ever hurt Jack then he will have his balls and dick on a sliver platter. 

 

Alex soon comes back with some tissues and a glass of water, glad that the water system in the house hadn’t been turned off and by the looks off it neither had the electricity. 

 

“Here is the glass of water, and tissues,” Alex mumbles quietly handing them over to Rian, who is now trying to comfort Jack. 

 

“I want to be alone,” Jack says in the pillow. Rian looks over at jack shaking his head. “I am not leaving you like this,” he says sternly. “Leave now!” Jack soon screams feeling hurt and angry and the other boy for leaving him. 

 

But deep down he knew that it wasn’t the older boys fault. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a working progress fanfic of Merrikat I haven't written a fanfic in a while, also please ignore any grammar misstistakes I am sorry for them.


End file.
